


Vela

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: We Mapped The Stars [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With any luck, they have a long and boring journey ahead of them. But at least the company is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vela

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothin' for the funny tags on this one, sorry

Kup briefly glanced up from his console at the sound of the door opening behind him. Behind his reflection in the ship's window, Hot Rod shuffled forward blearily.

“You should be getting some sleep, kid,” Kup advised gently. Mirror-Hot Rod shook his head. “M'not tired.” It was a blatant lie, the kid was practically radiating exhaustion as he pulled himself into the chair opposite, but Kup let him be. Technically, he really shouldn't be here when he was off-shift and Kup was working, but also technically, it turned out that monitor duty could be even more boring when you were deep-cloaking on a long journey with a tiny ship and a crew of six who spent most of their free time in recharge out of a sheer lack of space. No signals out, no excitement to be had. Kup wasn't Ultra Magnus. He could handle someone going off-schedule.

“...I had a weird dream.” Hot Rod had waited for Kup to turn back to his work before he spoke, and was staring down at his hands. As if he was...what, ashamed? Unsure?

“Aye?”

“It was...white. Just white. Does that mean anything?” Kid was really spacing out on him, staring into nothingness as he spoke. It was easy to figure this wasn't the first time.

“Means you're dreamin' about white. I wouldn't worry too much about it, kid.”

Hot Rod was silent, clearly unimpressed with the answer. “Is this Earth place really...” he trailed off, as if he didn't know what he actually wanted to ask. Kup shrugged. “Too much 'Con info goin' back and forth about it for it to be nothin'. And there's Magnus' message, o' course.” Of course. The Message. The message that had actually been intended for Elita-1, but she'd handed it over with strict instructions to keep Arcee safe and to tell Prime that she wasn't leaving Cybertron any time soon.

“Is it really from Optimus Prime? He really spoke to Magnus?” Hot Rod was leaning forward in his chair, intensity in his optics. 

“Well, more like, it travelled to us all the way out here. But it's him all right. There's no mistaking that voice.”

“What's he like?” Hot Rod immediately followed up, even though they both knew he knew the answer well enough. 

“Ah, well-” Kup had to hold back a chuckle as the youngling fought back a yawn - “he's a big old softie, really. Gives the best hugs, no-one'll argue you on that. Why, I remember, one time we were-” ah, there it was. That had to be a new record, not that he was keeping count of how often and how quickly his stories could send others to sleep. Kup liked to think he had a talent, figuring out over an extensive lifetime that if you pitched your voice right and paced your speech just so...well, it helped 'em on their way. Helped that the kid was already tired, too. 

Kup gently eased Roddy into a better sleeping position before turning back to his console, where his small smile shifted into a frown.

White.

He had a suspicion, that was for sure. But for the sake of the kid softly ex-venting next to him, he could only hope he was wrong.


End file.
